Dans les bureaux du ministère de la Défense japonaise
by Big-crazy-mofo
Summary: Aujourd'hui les bureaux du ministère de la Défense japonaise ont vu se dérouler une scène unique en son genre... C'est un KaraIri ! Et je suis toujours aussi nulle pour les résumés.


**Bonjour à tous ! Ma sœur et moi avons été un peu déçues par la présentation de le relation entre notre coincé badass et la biatch professsionelle, nous espérons ne pas avoir été les seules. Donc j'ai décidé de proposer ma version des "sept ans après" de Karasuma et Irina.**

* * *

Sept ans. Voilà sept ans que Koro-sensei a été tué. Les élèves ont fait leurs vies, toujours marqués par leur professeur-cible. Mais leurs professeurs ont également changés de vie. Karasuma est devenu le directeur général du ministère de la Défense et a sous ses ordres l'ancienne professeure de langues Irina Jelavitch, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Irina Karasuma. Car celle que ses élèves surnommait "Bitch-sensei" a finalement réussi à conquérir le cœur du froid et sérieux soldat. Et aujourd'hui dans les bureaux du ministère de la Défense s'est déroulée une scène des plus particulière...Karasuma était, comme à son habitude, assis à son bureau, donnant un ordre de mission à un de ses agents.

-Irina, nous avons observé des activités hautement dangereuses en provenance de violentes organisations au Moyen-Orient. Il a été décidé que notre pays enverrait un espion afin de s'infiltrer sur place. Préparer-vous à prendre le premier vol demain.

-Mais Monsieur le directeur général Karasuma, je suis tellement effrayée ! Pouvez-vous imaginer le genre de choses qu'ils pourraient faire à une aussi belle femme si elle était capturée derrière les lignes ennemies ? Ah, ou alors ça vous excite de penser à toutes les choses que des étrangers pourraient faire à votre propre épouse ?

-Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vos capacités ne sont pas suffisamment élevées pour assurer cette mission ?

La blonde, piquée dans son orgueil, répliqua assez violemment.

-Quoi ? Non mais j'ai largement le potentiel pour la faire cette mission ! Les yeux bandés je te le fait !

-Dans ce cas qu'attendez vous pour aller vous préparer au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps ?

-Ben...en fait...j'aimerais ne pas la faire..., répondit d'une voix faible l'assassin.

Il y eu un long silence après la déclaration d'Irina. Karasuma avait désormais une veine pulsant sur son front, grandement agacé par sa femme. Il avait beau l'aimer, elle ne cesserait jamais de l'exaspérer. Finalement il reprit la parole d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude, la rendant dangereuse.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Vous avez les compétences, vous allez donc préparer vos affaires afin de partir demain, point final.

-Oui mais ça m'arrangerait vraiment si je pouvais ne pas la faire.

-Si c'est parce que vous avez peur que les situations évoquées auparavant ne se réalisent...Eh bien sache que j'ai confiance en toi, tu es suffisamment intelligente et forte pour les éviter.

-Merci de ta confiance mais ce n'est pas le problème.

-Alors pourquoi ?

L'assassin ne répondit pas et garda le silence. Cela ne fit qu'empirer la colère de Karasuma.

-Irina. Si tu n'as pas de bonnes raisons, je te demanderai d'aller te préparer pour la dernière fois avant que ta résistance ne soit punie. Est-ce clair ?

-J'ai de bonnes raisons !

-Dans ce cas dis les !

-...

-Bien ton salaire va-

-JE SUIS ENCEINTE !

un long silence se fit dans la pièce. Irina se tenait debout, rouge d'embarras et tremblante de peur face au manque de réaction de son mari. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle avait prévu de l'annoncer. Des milliers de scénarios se créaient dans sa tête. Et si Tadaomi la rejetait et divorçait ? Et si il lui demandait d'avorter ? Ah ça pas question ! Elle voulait cet enfant ! Elle voulait que son sang soit mélangé à celui de Karasuma et retrouver ses traits sur un enfant. Plutôt mourir que d'avorter ! C'était la preuve que Karasuma l'aimait.

Le futur père de son côté s'était figé à l'annonce de la blonde. Sa colère avait disparue, remplacée par le choc de la nouvelle. Un enfant ?

-Pardon ?

-J'attends un bébé. Dans mon ventre. D-de toi.

Le silence se fit encore plus lourd et de nouveaux scénarios fusaient dans l'esprit d'Irina. Dans celui de Tadaomi ce n'était guère mieux. Il était mort de peur. Un enfant ? Lui, élever un enfant ? Oh il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait déjà pensé, car après tout c'était naturel pour un couple. Mais dans quel univers allait-il grandir ? Entre deux parents constamment à l'étranger à risquer leurs vies, ce n'était pas sain pour un enfant ! Alors certes, son poste lui permettait d'effectuer moins de missions mais lui accaparait beaucoup de son temps libre. Et puis il n'avait jamais été en contact avec des bébés ! Il le blesserait, ne saurait comment faire pour le rassurer. Et si la grossesse se passait mal ? Et si cet enfant ne l'acceptait pas ? Et si il ne lui ressemblait pas ? Ou au contraire, et si il lui ressemblait trop ? Et si c'était une fille et qu'elle ressemblait trop à sa mère ? Il y aurait beaucoup trop de jeunes adolescents idiots à tourner autour d'elle ! Quoique il n'aurait qu'à lui enseigner quelque techniques... Et puis il y avait aussi le fait de l'explication de leur rencontre. De ce qu'il avait entendu de ses collègues ayant des enfants, c'était quelque chose qu'ils demandaient. Or il ne pouvait décemment pas lui expliquer qu'ils s'étaient connus en étant un assassin et un soldat d'élite devenus professeurs dans une classe de jeunes isolés dont ils devaient faire des assassins afin de tuer l'espèce de grand poulpe jaune se déplaçant à match 20 menaçant de détruire la Terre et qui était le professeur principal de la dite classe.

Sans s'en rendre compte il commença à prévoir la vie avec ce nouvel être. Mais où allait-il dormir ? Et à quelle école l'envoyer ? Et si il voulait rentrer lui aussi dans l'armée ? Il avait complètement oublié sa femme se mourant de peur face à lui, et était déjà en train d'imaginer la réaction de sa famille quand ils leur annonceraient. Une quinte de toux nerveuse de sa femme le ramena à la réalité. Alors il se leva doucement et s'approcha d'elle. Après un temps d'hésitation, il lui caressa les cheveux et lui embrassa le front. Puis alla se rasseoir. Un sourire avait prit place sur son visage. Ce n'était pas le genre de sourire qu'il faisait lorsqu'il laissait sa soif de sang s'exprimer, non il s'agissait d'un petit sourire très doux et tendre.

Irina était perdue mais heureuse. Karasuma était heureux d'être bientôt père et l'avait même embrassée dans un lieu public ! Au travail qui plus est ! Elle commença une petite danse de la joie sous le regard exaspéré de son mari. Puis il appela Tetsuro, un autre agent, afin qu'il vienne dans son bureau, et renvoya Irina à son travail, l'informant qu'elle ne partirait plus en mission tant qu'elle serait enceinte.

-Dis, dis mon chéri, est-ce que je peux le dire aux collègues ?

-Pourquoi ça ?, répondit l'homme peu désireux d'étaler sa vie privée.

-Pour faire jalouser les autres filles et surtout pour faire rager ta satanée secrétaire qui te mate tout le temps et qui pige pas que tu es à moi. Non mais quelle grognasse !

-Je te prierai de ne pas insulter Tsukishi, c'est une secrétaire on ne peut plus compétente et qui ne me..."mate" pas.

-T'es aveugle ma parole ! Elle est amoureuse de toi ! Même si tu es MARIÉ A MOI DONC PAS TOUCHE SALOPE !

-Mais pourquoi tu cries ?

-Bah, pour qu'elle m'entende.

-LA SALOPE ELLE T'EMMERDE JELAVITCH !

-C'EST KARASUMA MON NOM PAUVRE CONNE !

-Irina, arrête ça tout de suite et retourne à ton travail. TSUKISHI-SAN VOUS ME DÉCEVEZ, RETOURNEZ A VOTRE TRAVAIL IMMÉDIATEMENT.

-D'accord Tadaomi, désolée. A plus tard ! ET TOI T'APPROCHE PAS DE **MON MARI** !

-DÉSOLÉE KARASUMA-SAMA ! TOI JELAVITCH JE TE DÉFONCE A LA FIN DE LA JOURNÉE !

-VAS-Y JE T'ATTENDS ! JE TE FERAI BOUFFER TES OVAIRES COMME CA TU POURRAS PAS REPRODUIRE TA FACE DE RAT !

-CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ! ET TSUKISHI-SAN SI VOUS FAITES LE MOINDRE MAL A IRINA VOUS SEREZ SUSPENDUE. EST-CE QUE JE ME SUIS BIEN FAIT COMPRENDRE ?

-Oui Tadaomi-chan~.

-OUI KARASUMA-SAMA.

-Bien maintenant je vais confier ta mission à Tetsuro. Irina, tu as des dossiers en retard je crois.

La jeune femme sortit en pestant contre l'existence des dossiers concernant ses missions -il n'y avait pas des larbins pour faire ça ?- et fusilla du regard Tsukishi. Et lorsque durant la pause des employés elle lâcha l'information, elle vit avec satisfaction sa rivale blêmir et partir aux toilettes. Les autres femmes furent ravies et elle croula sous les questions.

-Depuis combien de temps le savez-vous ?

-Hier soir, environ.

-Vous en êtes à combien de semaines ?

-Deux il me semble, mais il faudrait que j'aille voir un médecin.

-Oh je suis sur que Karasuma-sama et vous ferez des parents merveilleux !

De leurs côtés les hommes charrièrent un Karasuma passablement agacé de voir sa vie privée envahie de cette façon. Et les remarques des ses employés n'améliorèrent rien, bien au contraire. Il répondait à chaque question de manière glaciale et partit rapidement, laissant une Irina pas peu fière d'être le centre de toutes les attentions.

* * *

 _15 ans plus tard._

Après plusieurs années passées dans un lycée malfamé, Nagisa Shiota avait enfin réussi à changer de lycée et enseignait à présent dans un lycée assez réputé depuis maintenant cinq ans. Aujourd'hui il était assez nerveux car c'était la rentrée. Même après quinze d'enseignement il redoutait toujours de rencontrer ses élèves. Il arriva dans la classe et salua les adolescents présents. Puis il sortit la liste de classe afin de mettre un nom sur chaque visage. L'appel se déroulait normalement jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur deux noms familiers. Bien trop familiers.*

-...Karasuma Nicolaï ?

-Présent.

-Karasuma Akira ?

-Présente.

Des jumeaux, un garçon et une fille. Tout deux étaient beaux mais ne se ressemblaient que légèrement. Il y avait Nicolaï, unjeune homme attirant les regard avec ses cheveux d'un blond presque platine hérissés en l'air et ses yeux noirs semblant charmeurs. Sa soeur Akira elle était l'exact opposé, ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés et des yeux bleus perçants. Les choix des prénoms était étrange car bien que frère et sœur, les origines des prénoms étaient on ne peut plus éloignée. Peut-être que la blonde n'avait pas voulu laisser de côté des racines. Aucun doute il s'agissait bien des enfants de Bitch-sensei et Karasuma-sensei. Il ne savait pas qu'ils s'étaient mariés et avaient des enfants mais était très heureux pour eux. Il était également très curieux de voir quelles autres ressemblances avec leurs parents les jumeaux pouvaient avoir.

Il n'eut pas attendre bien longtemps car lors du cours d'anglais ils se montrèrent bien au dessus de la moyenne de la classe, s'attirant des regards envieux. Leurs prononciations étaient presque parfaite, comme attendu des enfants de Bitch-sensei. Leurs formes physiques était aussi à noter même si là encore, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant quand on connaissait les parents. Il s'amusa également beaucoup lorsque pendant le cours de sciences une des nombreuses filles sous le charme du blond, fit exprès de trébucher vers Nicolaï et de se coller à lui pour se rattraper. Le blond étant visiblement bien élevé l'aida mais lorsque la jeune fille voulut pousser sa chance un peu trop loin en retombant, il la laissa par terre.

-Tu es vraiment une très mauvaise actrice. Et sache que je n'apprécie pas ce genre de séduction.

L'élève fondit en larmes, mettant le jeune mal à l'aise qui appela Akira à l'aide. Cette dernière, s'approcha d'elle et lui déclara d'un ton indifférent.

-Pardonne mon frère, il s'est mal exprimé. Ce qu'il voulait dire c'était qu'il n'aime pas ce genre de séduction car il la trouve trop cliché féminin. Il n'est pas attiré par les femmes, voilà tout.

-Aki ! T'es pas obligée d'étaler ma vie privée devant tout le monde dès le premier jour.

-Bien sûr que si. A moins que tu ne veuille que les autres filles continuent de te draguer ? C'est ça que tu veux Nico-baka ?

-Non mais t'es pas obligée de le dire maintenant !

La brune haussa simplement les épaules et retourna à sa place. Les autres élèves eux étaient sous le choc de la nouvelle. Malgré tout le reste de la journée se passa relativement bien, à part quelque tentatives de chahut de certains élèves qui comptaient bien profiter de sa petite taille. Pour son grand malheur il n'avait grandi que de cinq pauvres centimètres. Il guetta la sortie des deux Karasuma, impatient de voir si leurs parents viendraient les chercher. Et ce fut le cas, il vit son ancienne professeure de langues sortir d'une voiture, attirant bien des regards sur elle. Aussitôt il se dirigea vers elle, qui ne le remarqua pas tout de suite.

-Bitch-sensei ?

La mère sursauta, voilà bien des années que personne ne l'avait appelée comme ça. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un de ses anciens élèves.

-Nagisa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu le connais maman ?

-La honte, notre mère connait le prof. Les gens vont penser qu'on va avoir des meilleures notes à cause de ça !

-Ne soit pas ridicule, Karasuma. Je ne le ferai pas.

-Eh je suis perdue là ! Nagisa, tu es leur prof ?

-Oui, j'avoue avoir été surpris. Félicitations pour votre mariage et vos enfants.

-Merci. Ne sont-ils pas merveilleux ?

-Maman ?

-Oh désolée. Les enfants, votre professeur est un de mes anciens élèves. Quelle coïncidence ! C'est ironique non ?

-Vous êtes un des assassins ?

-Je préfère ne pas être désigné ainsi mais oui.

-Oh quand je vais raconter ça à votre père ! Tu te plais dans ce que tu fais ?

-J'adore ce métier, oui !

-C'est trop bien ! Tadaomi va être ravi de savoir ça ! Il faudra que l'on prenne rendez-vous afin d'avoir des nouvelles des autres élèves si tu en as !

-Maman, tu lui parleras après. Papa rentre de voyage ce soir, faudrait peut-être rentrer.

-Oui, oui. A bientôt Nagisa !

-Au revoir Bitch-sensei.

-ARRÊTEZ AVEC CE NOM !

La famille partit assez rapidement laissant Nagisa seul qui se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui. Toute la classe avait essayer de les mettre en couple, il avait du monde à appeler !

* * *

 **J'espère que cela vous a plut ! Si cette version vous convient mieux que l'originale, mettez une review s'il vous plaît. Et si au contraire vous avez détesté ou l'idée, ou mon style d'écriture, n'hésitez pas à m'expliquer ce qui ne convient pas dans les reviews.**


End file.
